


Twinktober 2019: Ashe Ubert

by TaikaTakenoma



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, Foot Fetish, Gags, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikaTakenoma/pseuds/TaikaTakenoma
Summary: I love AsheYou love AsheWe all love AsheWe especially love a horny and kinky AsheWe ship everyone with Ashe so here are the things that happen if you give me that, horny, and a horny imagination to work with.Tags will be added when a new chapter is dropped.





	1. Index

Day 1: Dimitri - Foot fetish

Day 2: Hubert - Consensual Non-Con

Day 3: Sylvain - Crossdressing

Day 4: Ferdinand - Daddy

Day 5: Caspar - Dildos

Day 6: Felix - Petplay

Day 7: Claude - Tickling

Day 8: M!Byleth - Facesitting

Day 9: Sylvain - Feeding

Day 10: Dimitri - BDSM

Day 11: Seteth - Spanking

Day 12: Cyril - Mutual Masturbation

Day 13: Hubert - Biting

Day 14: Dimitri - Mating Press

Day 15: Claude - Breeding

Day 16: SOLO - Camboy

Day 17: Felix - Rimming

Day 18: Caspar - Fisting

Day 19: Seteth - Risky Sex

Day 20: Dimitri - Under the Desk Blowjob

Day 21: Hubert - Bondage

Day 22: M!Byleth - Topping from Bottom

Day 23: Cyril - 69

Day 24: Sylvain - Caught

Day 25: Felix - Lapdance

Day 26: Ferdinand - Gloryhole

Day 27: Claude - Edging

Day 28: Seteth - Powerbottoming

Day 29: Dimitri - Rough Sex

Day 30: Sylvain - Hands

Day 31: Everyone - ORGY PORGY


	2. Dimitri (Kiss the Foot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war is over, the Kingdom is rebuilding, but the king needs some time to himself. What better way to use it than to call upon his most obedient slave boy that also happens to be his best knight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told y'all I was gonna get this done one way or the other so if it has to take me an eternity then dammit I will.

To the kingdom, Ashe is the dutiful knight of King Dimitri. To Dimitri however, Ashe serves much more of a playful, filthy role. Many months passed since the end of the war and many of those that fought beside the king knew he took a liking to the orphan. They had seen the way their king dotted on the knight, display his affection for him so much so those around would get sick, all of it. 

They didn’t see what happened behind the bedroom door however. 

Dimitri had just finished a long day of rebuilding of the kingdom. Too many things to deal with in these times but it would be worth it. Frankly, he needed relief from all the tension. He went to the only person he knew could help with that.

“Oh, Your Majesty! To what do I owe this pleasure of your meeting with me?” Ashe said as he gave a bow and salute. 

“You can drop with the formalities Ashe, you know that.” Dimitri complained. “Anyway, I was hoping we could do it tonight.”

“Of course Your- I mean, Dimitri. I’d be more than happy!” Ashe seductively voiced as he gave a coy grin and a lick of his lips.

Dimitri could already feel the tension in his trousers. Luckily being king meant lots of official layers.

Ashe arrived at Dimitri’s door at the usual time: the coming peak of the moon when their veteran guards were on patrol elsewhere in the castle. He knocked on the door twice, then once, then twice again and let himself inside to where DImitri had his back to him without most of his extra layers and armor. Ashe locked the door behind him and embraced his king from behind. Dimitri turned to face him and gave a soft kiss. 

“Ready for this?” Dimitri asked as he pushed the hair out of Ashe’s face. 

“I’m wearing all that you ask like usual. Even that, Your Majesty.” Ashe provoked.

Dimitri’s face then in an instant went from loving and soft, to sheer dominance. “Then strip and kneel before your king, slut.” 

Ashe wasted no time in following his master’s orders. Dimitri took a seat on the bed as he watched Ashe undress with haste as he also was desperate for this night. It was far too long since they had intercourse together. To say he was needy was an understatement.

As Ashe slipped off his thong in a slow fashion for his master, it revealed his caged cock that had been like so since the end of the war - just a safe measure so that his Ashe wouldn’t waste his fluids in the time things needed to be settled. Dimitri grinned as the thin fabric was pulled down and off, fully showing the full balls beneath the tightly caged shaft. 

“You’ve been keeping to yourself I see. Good. I’m sure neither one of us would want to let out that the bravest of knights was actually a good obedient pet.”

Ashe continued his command and got down to his hands and knees, his caged genitals hanging heavy and fully exposed to the air. “Why would I take on any other suitor when I could be the most loyal slave to the king?” Ashe came back as he put on his must obedient expression and wagged his rear side to side. 

“Heh, if you choose to be so obedient... “ Dimitri moved his boot forward to Ashe’s face and wagged it. “Lick my boots clean Slave.”

Ashe eagerly obeyed and grabbed hold of DImitri’s leg and began to polish the shoe clean. The slobbering tongue glided across the metal, leaving nothing behind except a reflective sheen and speckles of dirt on the tongue for Ashe to swallow. The tongue traveled all over the boot, from the shaft, to the toes, and even the bottom of the heel. The feeling of cleaning a boot with only his tongue made Ashe feel excited. So much so that he wasn’t aware till his king spoke up.

“Excited are we?” Dimitri took his other boot and toyed with Ashe’s boy parts. Ashe merely answered with a whimper as he continued to clean the boot in hand and as precum already dripped from his cock onto the other boot. “Opsie, looks like you’ve made a mess. Guess I should’ve put in the plug as well for your little cage.” Dimitri continued to wave his boot around to collect the clear dribbling substance. “I bet you try to get off from this don’t you. You want to be my foot slave so much that you dream about this. You cum just of the idea of having my feet for your pleasure don’t you?”

Ashe finished cleaning the first boot before moving to the now precum-coated one. “Yes Master, yes I do.” Ashe’s tongue once again began its route, more eager than before. “I want to… I want to clean your shoes, clean your bare feet and feel your toes in my mouth…” Ashe began to taste his salty fluids on the metal. “I want you to tease me and play with my needless parts with your superior feet…” Ashe groaned as his cock strained against the metallic cage that stopped his length from growing any more. “Please Master, can I please satisfy your needs like so…?”

Dimitri smirked at his slave’s begging. He liked what he saw. But it still wasn’t enough.

“You can… Only if you say please though…” DImitri commanded.

“Please, please, please Master. I want… I want your feet to ruin me!”

“Then show me,” Dimitri unbuckled both his boots and held them out for Ashe. He took the heel with one hand and the shaft with the other and slid the boot off of the soft foot and repeated with the other. 

Ashe’s breathing quickened at the sight of his pleasure. Now the excitement was about to begin. 

Ashe put Dimitri’s feet to his face and inhaled deeply, taking in his stink as though it were the best scent in the world. He started to lick the arches of his feet and feel the toes upon his cheeks. It felt like absolute bliss to be rewarded this. Ashe planted kisses along the arch as he went up to the toes. He inhaled and the scent was stronger than ever at the toes and took them into his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the digits in his hot mouth wiggle inside. 

Dimitri began to feel the bulge in his pants as he watched Ashe glorify his feet. He kept watching as Ashe let loose and satisfied his hunger for his feet, appreciating how it felt to have someone so obedient and disgusting as Ashe was being in the moment. 

After what felt like an eternity, Dimitri finally decided to take some action. 

“That’s enough pet.” Ashe sat back on his legs almost like a puppy and waited for his next command. “I think it’s about time you got your treat.” Ashe’s eyes widened and he unconsciously wagged his rear in excitement. “Lay down.”

Ashe exposed his front fully for his master and even spread his legs open, his cage dropping to the floor and still containing the throbbing semi-erection. Dimitri took his foot and began to tease Ashe once more by rubbing at his cage, slower and this time even taking his toes to curl around the cock. Ashe gasped as he felt the warm foot on his most intimate parts and shivered. Before anything more could happen, Dimitri pulled his foot away and let Ashe squirm at the loss of touch. 

Now he took his foot to caress his upper body, starting from the neck down. He felt the smallish collar bone and ran his foot along it to his sides. Dimitri slid his foot back to gently graze Ashe’s nipples, not allowing him the satisfaction of a real touch. He got down to his surprising abs and slowly worked his way through each valley. All Ashe did as he received the painfully slow-going message was whine and groan in dissatisfaction. It was when Dimitri ran his feet back and forth on his V-line that he finally said words.

“Please Master! Please! I want to cum so badly please!!!” He begged as he breathed heavy breaths and resisted squirming his body all over.

Dimitri smirked at how he finally broke. He glided his feet from the top of Ashe’s V-line through his inner thighs in one quick motion, eliciting another whimper from him. 

“Well since you have proved to be quite obedient tonight…” Dimitri walked over to his bedside drawer to retrieve the one thing Ashe had been wanting to see again: the key to his chastity cage. “... I’ll allow you to cum.” Ashe sighed a heavy relief. Satisfaction could finally be achieved. “However... “ Ashe froze in an instant as Dimitri walked over, key held up in his hand. “... If you spill even one drop of cum on this floor, you’ll go right back in that cage and you’ll never see it again. The only thing you’ll need to cum then is your ass. Got it…” Dimitri came close to Ashe’s face so much so that he couldn’t bear the heat between them. “... Slave?”

“Yes! Yes Master! I won’t dirty your floors!” Ashe froze as Dimitri moved down to his cage.

“Then I believe you know what to do then?” Dimitri unlocked the cage ever so slowly so that Ashe wouldn’t cum in an instant and stopped for a response.

“Yes! Just please take it off!!!” He smirked as he removed the cage from Ashe, letting the cock finally spring free from it’s prison. 

Ashe sat up carefully as to not rush his much-needed orgasm. He crawled over in front of Dimitri and took both of his feet to rub them against his cock. The arches rubbed along the shaft as the toes were made to curl and squeeze around the mushroom head. As Ashe continued to play with his feet, he didn’t even notice that DImitri had pulled his pants down to stroke at his own manhood. 

In just a matter of seconds, Ashe came into Dimitri’s feet. He cupped the feet together in such a way that it held the pool of hot cum. Once he finally finished off his orgasm, he saw that DImitri was just about to get off and aimed his own to the cum pool and shot his load into so. His cupped feet now filled to the brim with a mix of seed. 

Then, Ashe did what was commanded and made sure a single drop didn’t land on the floors and ate his own semen. The smell of Dimitri’s stink mixed with his and Ashe’s juices pushed Ashe over the edge and made him go wild. Ashe slobbered and consumed the mixed seed like he was a wild beast. He forgot his whole surrounding as all he cared about was following his orders and intaking the smell that to him was the smell of angels and blessings. 

He licked up the last of the salty seed and finally cleaned off Dimitri’s feet. He leaned back and took a breath as he regained his senses and surroundings before looking to his master.

“I… I’ve finished Master…” Ashe crawled closer and clung to Dimitri’s leg.

“So you have…” Dimitri brought Ashe closer and embraced him.

“Thank you… Dimitri…” Ashe spoke in a tired breath. “Did… Did I do good?”

“You did very good Ashe. You did so good.” Dimitri whispered as he planted soft kisses along his neck that then led to a soft make-out session. The two kept with each other for a while longer and then finally succumbed to sleep in the king’s bed. 

The day went on as usual, the king handling the rebuilding process, the knights keeping close, DImitri coddling Ashe, it was all the same. That was until Ashe came to the king when he was alone. 

He gave him a note that simply said, 

“Something new tonight U3U XOXO  
-Ashe  
(a.k.a., Slave… :3)”

Dimitri wasted no time to finish off the work for the rest of the week in the hours before nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't count on me uploading the next chapter in a reasonable time span :(  
That's just the way it gotta be sometimes.


	3. Hubert (Just a lil bit of Rape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert loves his husband. Their marriage has been sweet. But, Ashe does have a small little fantasy. One involving chains, no control for him, and whatever wicked thing his husband does to certain prisoners.

“There was one fantasy I did think about… during the war...”

“Well there’s reason to hide it from me love. Tell me what you desired.” Hubert combed his hand through Ashe’s hair. 

“I’d be a prisoner. I’d be hung up by my limbs… Marked by you.” Ashe paused as his face blushed at remembering his silly fantasy.

“Go on.” Hubert whispered into his neck, sending a chill down Ashe’s spine.

“You… You’d do anything to break me. Break my knightly spirit into dust. You’d even go as far to rape me. Defile me. Even so far as to make me beg for you… Make me beg to be your slave… You’d make sure you’d get what you wanted from me, even if it meant taking it upon yourself to do the dirty work…”

Hubert stroked Ashe’s head and stopped his hands at his shoulders as he came close to his ear.

“Your wish is my command dear…”

Hubert led Ashe into the basement dungeon under the Vestra Mansion. He learned of his husband’s little fantasy a week ago and since then made preparations for this night. He didn’t think that his husband would think such dark thoughts when he was the one that all animals came to when he scared them off. 

Hubert entered the cell that had all of his preparations for the night. Chains with shackles occupied the corners of the cell and to the side stood a cart that was covered for the time being. He took a look at Ashe and could tell that he was already excited. He turned Ashe to him and gave a passionate kiss to him. 

“Remember our safe words we discussed?”

“Go is ‘Please’, slow down is ‘Vestra’, and stop is ‘Ferdinand’.” Hubert chuckled at his husband’s safe words he agreed to. 

“Are you ready? Because once I start…” Hubert grabbed a bang of Ashe’s hair. “...I won’t go soft for you…”

“Well if I wasn’t ready…” Ashe cupped Hubert’s chin to pull his eyes to him. “... I wouldn’t have told you I wanted you to rape me.”

“Fair enough Dear.” Hubert began to strip Ashe of the few clothes he wore just for tonight. He was left in only a short pair of thick socks by his husband’s request for the night and not-so-coincidentally, a pair of undergarments that just so happened to be a size tight for him. 

Ashe indulged in the gentleness before he was suddenly pushed to the wall. Ashe’s mind failed to catch up as Hubert quickly clamped the shackles around Ashe’s wrists and a collar around his neck that connected to the shackles by a bar. The length of the chains allowed him to move and walk, but only about a few feet or so. As he regained his senses, he already saw Hubert coming from one corner with its shackle in hand. He roughly grabbed Ashe’s ankle and lifted it up, causing Ashe to lose his balance and hang by his chained leg and wrists. Hubert wasted no time in finishing his preparation and applied the last shackle on and stepped back to adore the sight. 

Ashe now hung in the middle of the room, nearly-naked body on display for him and him alone, thick socks already accumulating small beads of sweat, legs spread wide to showcase the undergarments perfectly bulging his manhood and just barely making open space for his pucker, it was perfect. 

The air shifted as Hubert dragged the cart cover and uncovered what hid beneath. It showed off an array of a multitude of sex tools. Ashe could barely look up but tensed with excitement as he saw the array. A multitude of dildos of all shapes and sizes, different short whips, urethra plugs of varying purposes, and most excitedly, a syringe of what he could only assume would make this night more tortuous.

“Now then, Knight of Gaspard…” Hubert grabbed the syringe and extracted a clear blue liquid from a vial. “How would you like to adjust your loyalties to the Adrestian Empire?”

Ashe had to contain his excitement if he wanted to make this night all the more playful. “My loyalties remain with my king! I would never serve one as vile as you!”

Hubert put on his most sinister look. “We’ll see…” He injected the liquid into Ashe’s system.

Already as the liquid coarsed through Ashe’s system, his body already started feeling warm. His face flushed red as every part of his body now tingled at the smallest sensation.

“W-What the hell did you… do to me?!” Ashe began to struggle in his restrained position to get “free.”

“‘Adjusting your loyalties’ is what I’m doing.” Hubert slowly came to Ashe’s face. “You seem to have no intention of joining us, but it would be a waste to kill off such talent.” He came close to his ear. “Especially one with such an innocent face as you.”

“You’ll never have me! I’m loyal to His Highness alone!” Ashe rebutted.

Hubert noticed the growing bulge in his prisoner’s undergarments and lightly grazed them. “Your mouth says one thing, but this…” Hubert flicked the bulge. “... says another. Speaking of, why don’t we get started with the fun part? Hmm?”

Hubert grabbed the pair of scissors in the cart and cut a hole at Ashe’s underwear that let his forcefully-hardened cock to spring free as well as a small slit to grant access to his hole. Hubert grabbed a small dildo and shoved it inside the wet hole. Ashe gasped at the sudden fullness but kept his composure. Hubert twirled around the phallic toy around with fruitless effort. He yanked it out and grabbed a horse cock dildo that spanned at least a foot. 

Ashe’s eyes widened at the extreme jump in size. “W-What the hell is that?”

“Ah, I see there’s one thing that makes you tense. Wonderful.” 

Hubert placed the cock at his entrance and looked up to Ashe before sliding the toy in. Ashe winced at how quickly he was being filled and arched his back. When the toy was in halfway, Ashe let out a desperate moan. The shape was enough to gently graze his prostate and force a large drop of precum out. 

“Ready to come to the empire? Or would you like me to get to the next part that gets a little more…” He grabbed the largest ribbed plug that spanned almost the thickness of his pinky finger and the length of his hand. “... direct and painful?”

Ashe winced through the pain of the girthy horse cock in him and looked Hubert in the eye. “All hail the k-king! I would never betray him!”

Hubert grasped the base of Ashe’s cock and balls in a firm grip and slightly squeezed, forcing a humiliating moan out of Ashe. He was starting to break. “Let’s get painful then.” He forced the urethra plug into him, Ashe screaming when the plug was halfway through. He relished in the sight and stopped for a moment. “How do you feel? Are you feeling the plug fill you? Almost like your cock will explode? Tell me what you think…”

Ashe looked into his eyes and saw his husband, not the torturer in the moment and took it as a sign he was checking in. “Please…” Hubert smiled and immediately switched back to the torturer. “Please no… Take it out please…”

Hubert toyed with him and pulled the plug out slightly only to push it back in to where he stopped. Ashe breathed heavy moans as the plug toyed with the most sensitive part of his cock. He caught his breath when Hubert stopped at a pull, only to scream once again when it was forced all the way in. Only the ring attached to the plug was visible now and Ashe’s cock stood straight and was already leaking precum. 

“Will you submit to me now, Faerghus Filth? Will you allow me to take care of you as you fight for the Empire?”

Ashe held back small tears from the strain in his cock and weakly uttered out, “Please… Please stop this…”

“I guess we can now get to the part where those tears of yours start pouring.” Ashe’s eyes widened as the hand on his cock left and went for something Ashe could barely see. The little bit he saw began putting a chill to his spine. “I had this custom made for an occasion like this. On the occasion that I may need to…” Hubert turned and revealed a dildo that exceeded all expectations of a dildo and probably extended 3 feet. “...convince someone if they haven’t broken by this point.” Ashe gazed and just wondered how a dildo like the one he held could even be conceived. 

“You must be wondering how I got the idea for this. Well simply put it, I thought about the habits of a demonic beast and if they were like regular animals. Did they feed normally? Live normally, aside from destroying the nearby town? And of course, do they mate to make more demonic beasts? So naturally I went out myself, studied their mating seasons, sent out another prisoner, and let the beast mate with them. And now it’s led to this, something I’d like to call, “The Demon.” 

The Demon was 3 feet long as Ashe expected, the shape was something that he thought was unrealistic, but strangely arousing. The tip was like that of a tentacle and widened out at the end to be about 6 inches thick. It was ribbed along the underside while the top was scaly and even protruded upward.

Hubert set The Demon gently on his stomach and pulled out the horse dildo still harshly. Ashe shook as he was left with the sudden emptiness that craved to be filled. Hubert yanked off the socks still on his feet and came to his face after grabbing another cloth. He forced his mouth open and shoved the socks in along with the horse dildo. His eyes rolled back at the feel of the warm sensation in his mouth. Surprisingly, Ashe was able to take the full foot of moulded cock without gagging. Hubert tied the cloth around his mouth and now took a moment to appreciate the state Ashe was in. 

His mouth was beautifully stuffed and his cock was now twitching and beginning to leak thick beads of cum. He whimpered through his gag with teary eyes and breathed heavily through his nose. 

“Now let’s see how The Demon fares with its first hole to fill.” He grabbed the dildo and positioned it at Ashe’s rear. Ashe felt tense at what was about to come, yet his hole opened up as the tip neared him. He shoved it in and had it not been for his deep gag, Hubert was sure that scream would’ve reached all the way to Sreng. 

“HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! PLMHFM!!! PLMHFM!!!”

Ashe thrust his hips upward and Hubert knew what this was: Ashe was on his last ropes and would do anything for release. His body shook violently as his insides felt every indent of The Demon. 

“PLMHFM PLMHFM PLMHFM LMT MM GHM!!! Hm NMMMD HmT!!!”

“If you want to cum little knight…” Hubert gave a gentle stroke that sent Ashe screaming. “... you just have to submit. Will you submit to me or would you rather I make this demon squirt for you…?” He roughly pulled most of it out and pushed back in the direction of his prostate. 

“HH GHD PLMMMHMHMHMHMHFM JHFT THGM THM PLHG HHT!!!”

“You’re in no position to make demands. It can all end if you just say…” He came close to his twitching cock. “...’I submit’.” He gave a long lick to the leaking stream and Ashe spazzed at the aching sensation. 

“NHHHHHHHH!!! PLMHFM JHFT MHGM HmT FTHP!!! PLMHFM!!!”

“So will you submit to me now?” He gave one more lick at the head of his cock, and pierced the clit with his tongue. 

“"N FHBMNT!!! Hm FHBMNT!!! JHFT PLMHFM LMT MM GHM!!!"

Hubert wasted no time in releasing The Demon and pulled out the plug. Ashe immediately shot thick streams of cum that could reach the ceiling. He moaned through each shot as a pool formed on his chest and stomach. He soon tired as he finished off his last cumshot that landed on his face and seeped into his mouth. 

His mind was in a daze as the aphrodisiac wore off. His ankles were freed and let down gently along with his wrists. Hubert cradled Ashe from behind as he untied the cloth. He took out the moist socks out but before he could take out the dildo, Ashe grabbed the base of it and started to suck on it. Hubert let his husband play with his toy and massaged his tired body. 

“You did incredible darling. You played the role of a prisoner so well. Did you enjoy it dear?”

"Nmf..."

Hubert let his hands go to Ashe’s softened cock. “Then perhaps we can do this again. Maybe we can go a little further… Maybe I could…” He came close as he snuck a kiss under his ear. “...mark you with a little magic.” 

Ashe could already feel his cock rising up again at the possible sex magic his wonderful husband has discovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord prompted this. I'm not gonna share the discord :(
> 
> All characters are assumed to be 18+ years old
> 
> If you have ideas for what twink I should do next year (If I'm done with this one that is) leave a suggestion.
> 
> No way in hell am I actually gonna stay on track with October but dammit I will get this finished if it is the last thing I do.


End file.
